


Crazy cat idols

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Gen, no, really - Freeform, this is in a cat's POV.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Heechul cat sits for Jaejoong and Junsu. Heebum is less than pleased. But then some interesting guests arrive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Crazy cat ~~ladies~~ idols**  
PG (some swearing), starring: Heebum, Koyama, Heechul, Shige, Yamapi, Jaejoong, Junsu, Bangshin and the JaeSu Kitten Crew  
Crack, ~1023 words  
Summary: Heechul cat sits for Jaejoong and Junsu. Heebum is less than pleased. But then some interesting guests arrive.  
Warning: No, really, this is in a cat's POV.  
A/N: For anon from the concrit meme. XD; This is probably not at all what you wanted. Sorry.  >_>  
Also, [here's an example](http://imgur.com/09mgn.gif) of how Heechul treats his cats, for the curious.

  
Heebum was hiding under the couch. Not that she would admit to that, no. It was simply that under the couch, against the wall was the single most defensible position in the apartment. Backed up against the wall, she could restrict the number of directions from which those little _imps_ could attack her those sides she could defend. As an added bonus, Heechul couldn't easily come along and pick her up, either.

Not that Heechul had been doing that much lately. Or any of the humans, really. They'd all been busy cooing over the five kittens those two guys had dropped off a couple weeks ago, devils that they were.

Just when she'd finally gotten Bangsin properly trained, too. And now she had five kittens ambushing her from every corner!

She growled at the thought. Next one of those buggers to attack her was going to find itself missing an ear.

She had another problem, though. She was hungry, but if she tried to leave her fortress to get to her food dish, one of those imps was bound to jump on her from the arm of the couch. Then another would surely ambush her from the bathroom, and the other three would chase her away from the food dish. As she pondered her options, she saw a pair of feet walk by. Ryeowook, from the looks of it.

Oh, well, Ryeowook was nice. Maybe he'd help her. Though he'd seemed a bit angry since that time he'd let her hide from the kittens in his room and she'd tried to get into that box with the turtles in it. She'd just wanted to see how hard their shells were, really!

She tried mewling, anyway. Her most piteous mewls ever. The feet paused, and then they wandered around the room as Ryeowook looked for her.

Then the front door opened, and Ryeowook slipped back to his room, just as Heechul came out of his own to open the door.

A bunch of people came pouring in. Jaejoong and Junsu, curse them, she recognized them by smell. They damn well better be here to remove those kittens, she thought. The other three were unfamiliar, and they weren't speaking like the humans around her normally did.

She crept to the edge of the couch to peer out as the people talked. The tall, skinny stranger seemed to be called Koyama. The slightly shorter one was Kato or Shige or something, and the shortest and thickest was maybe Yamapi or Yamashita.

Bangsin and the kittens, attention whores that they were, immediately tumbled over to visit these new people.

The Koyama guy promptly began cooing and squealing and petting them all.

Heebum sniffed. He was kind of annoyingly cheery. But...but... that looked like it felt _good_.

Then she noticed that this Shige character was standing in the entryway, looking distinctly uncomfortable. In fact, she could _smell_ the unhappiness rolling off him. Poor man. She couldn't just leave him like that!

So she inched out from under the couch while the kittens were distracted, and padded over to comfort him. Strangely enough, he backed away as she got nearer. Like he was afraid of _her_. Little old her! Why, she wouldn't hurt a fly. Then he sneezed, and yes, he was certainly miserable. She definitely needed to cheer him up.

So she rubbed along his leg, but this didn't seem to console him. In fact, he seemed even less happy. This would take a lot of work then. She headbutted his shin, then wound herself around his legs, purring. Shige sneezed again, harder.

Then, suddenly, a bunch of people were immediately shouting "No!" and "BAD CAT" and variations on the theme. She cowered. What had she done? All she'd wanted was to console this poor boy, and now everybody was angry with her.

This world certainly was unfair.

The Koyama person paused, then grinned and said something. It sounded like the way her humans normally talked, and he was practically radiating pride. She wondered what he'd said.

Everyone else laughed, except Yamapi and Shige. Koyama said something, talking funny again, and then Yamapi laughed and Shige groaned.

Poor guy. Heebum wished they would let her comfort him!

But then Koyama held out a hand and cooed something at her. Well, here was a guy with manners! And she couldn't let good manners go unrewarded, now could she? So she walked over and daintily sniffed his fingers, and then she let him scratch around her ears.

And oh, he was good. So gentle, and he wasn't even trying to pick her up like Heechul always did. She snuck over to where he was sitting on the floor to climb into his lap properly, swiping a kitten or two out of the way to get there. Koyama simply squealed with delight and petted her some more.

Somewhere in the distance, she got the sense that Heechul was a bit miffed. But since that wasn't really a rare occurrence, she ignored it in favor of tipping her chin up for Koyama to scratch. She could get used to this!

Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yamapi left at some point and came back with those awful portable cage things, and Heebum would've run away, but she was in seventh heaven right now, thank you very much.

She sat and purred while four of the men went chasing the kitten crew around the dorms, trying to put them in cages. It was rather hilarious, really. Koyama tried to get up to help, at one point, but he changed his mind quickly enough when Heebum hooked some claws in his pants.

Eventually all five kittens were stuck in cages, mewling miserably. She purred louder just to make them even less happy.

Then the kittens were bundled off, and after some discussion, Junsu disappeared for a bit. She got a good forty-five minutes more of wondrous petting from Koyama before Junsu got back, and then her new favorite person in the whole wide world left.

She spent the next two weeks sitting by the door, hoping he'd come back, much to Heechul's dismay.


End file.
